Immortality Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: Magnus has a talk with Simon about their extended lives that makes the vampire want to spend every waking moment with a friend. T for suggestive themes


**A.N-I've briefly mentioned this in my other story, _Angel of Revenge, _in Jace's P.O.V, about how Simon will live forever and how Magnus could keep him company. I imagined them, the two immortals whose loved ones will all die someday, talking about it and spending the time they had with those they care about.

* * *

**

"You know, we could be doing something a lot more interesting if that son of Satan vampire wasn't in the room."

Alec laughed smiled at his boyfriend. The two were in the Sanctuary of the Institute, mostly because Simon was also visting, and that was the only place in the building he could safely enter. Clary and Isabelle had been down here earlier and stayed for three hours. Finally Izzy had gotten a text that some party was going on at a werewolf's house, and had dragged Clary off to get dresses. She had invited Simon, but he had declined, not really caring for the wild parties Downworlders threw.

The vampire was now talking his girlfriend of two years, the werewolf Maia, on his cell phone. He looked over when he heard Magnus' comment, and said in a mocking indignant tone,

"I resent that, warlock. _You're_more of a demon spawn than I am." All Simon got for defending his honor was the finger. Magnus could be cranky when he was in the mood but not in bed.

Alec gave Magnus a kiss before getting off his lap. The warlock grabbed the back of his shirt, a playful but disappointed, almost angry glint in his eyes. He asked,

"And where do you think you're going?" Alec smirked. He pried Magnus' fingers off his shirt and told his boyfriend he had promised his mother he would help with his father's birthday dinner. Magnus pouted, but let the boy go. As he left the room, the warlock sighed. Simon noticed this, but shrugged. If Magnus wanted to talk he would.

_"Hey, Simon?" _Maia said, interrupting his thoughts. _"I've got to go. The moon's out." _That was all Simon needed to hear to understand. Some people might find it creepy that their girlfriend turned into a giant dog every month, but then again, some people might find it creepy that their boyfriend's diet was made up of blood bags.

"Okay. You still coming over Monday?"

"_Yeah. See you, vampire."_

"Later, werewolf." After Simon hung up, he heard Magnus sigh again. The vampire looked at him curiously; what was bugging him? They sat in silence for a while until finally Magnus broke the silence,

"You're lucky." Simon looked at him, this time incredulously.

"What are you talking about? And what was up with the sighing?" Magnus ignored him and asked,

"How old are you supposed to be?" The question startled him so much that he answered,

"19." Simon shifted, uncomfortable in his chair. He didn't know where this was going, but he didn't really like it.

"Hmph," Magnus said. "You're not very old, even from a mundie perspective. Just a baby, compared to immortals." Magnus sighed again. "I'm much, much older than you, vampire. You won't ever catch up, but eventually you'll be just as old." Simon still didn't get it, but he scowled. He hated remembering that, hated that someday everyone he loved would be gone and he would still exist. So he didn't think about it.

Magnus looked at Simon's cell phone and said,

"Do you think you'll never love again? You shouldn't, though for a while you probably will. Swear up and down that one person meant everything to you." Simon somehow looked paler than before as what the warlock was saying finally sunk in. Magnus kept talking,

"But finally you'll realize it's pointless; why go on denying yourself? Might as well have some fun in this life." His voice dropped a whisper. "But you know what I hate the most, vampire? I hate my preferences. I hate that the ones I love most, the ones that really touch my heart, are the ones who don't live forever."

Simon stared at him, and soon his thoughts were filled with Clary, and Maia, and Isabelle, his mother and siblings, even Alec and Jace and Magnus. They were all a part of his life now; he didn't think he could bare it if anyone of them died. But he knew they would someday, and that made him break down and start crying wet less tears, heaving dry sobs as he understood the wizard's words, felt Magnus' loss, and it hadn't even happened to him yet.

People longed for immortality, but the ones who had been given that gift knew that it was actually a curse.

"You'd better spend as much time as you can with them, Daylighter, before they're all gone," Magnus said after Simon was done. The vampire looked at the warlock, and nodded once.

Then he got up and called Clary on her cell.

_"Simon? What's up?"_

"I need to know where the party is at."


End file.
